This invention relates to a stapling machine, and more particularly, it is concerned with an improvement in a miniaturized type of such stapling machine adapted for use with ornamental wire staples in a special form, in which the center part of the horizontal beam section between the legs or points of the U-shaped wire staple is made wider than the leg portions and shaped in, for example, a circular, hexagonal, or other fancy configuration for ornamental purposes, and arbitrary designs, patterns, symbols, pictures, and so on are printed on the top surface of the broadened center beam part.